A High School Story
by yellowalein23
Summary: I Don't own any characters of High School Story. All rights go to Pixel berry Studios. This story has drama and characters forced into situations by your author. REVIEWS please.


Prologue

Back story of Main characters

* * *

><p>Junior - He is the first student to ever join the school and is the person who came up with the idea to start a school. Junior is apart of the Nerd clique. Junior never had<p>

many friends at his old school and was bullied for being a nerd. At this school he helps out his friends. He is a sophomore at the beginning of the story.

* * *

><p>Autumn - She is a girl apart of the Artist clique. She helps the player recruit students from Hearst High. Later on she has trouble at Hearst high school with mean girl<p>

Kara, afterwords she becomes a student at juniors school. Although this doesn't happen for a long time. She is a sophomore like Junior.

* * *

><p>Isabella - She is a girl that is apart of the Prep clique. She is Juniors friend from his old school. She was one of the most popular girls in school and sat back and<p>

watched as her best friends bullied people including her twin sister Kat. She comes to the school to reinvent herself. She is a sophomore.

* * *

><p>Bo - She is apart of the Nerd clique. Bo loves reading books and she always had trouble opening up. She is a sophomore.<p>

* * *

><p>Emmanuel - He is apart of the Jock clique. He loves playing sports and he has trouble with making friends. He is a sophomore.<p>

* * *

><p>Julian - Julian used to attend Hearst High with many of the other main characters in the story, but transferred to Juniors school due to the football coach at Hearst High<p>

always benching him for Max(a jock from Hearst high). He is apart of the Jock clique and a sophomore.

* * *

><p>Payton - Payton was adopted when she was younger, so she is sympathetic towards others who are homeless. Payton transfers to your school after being harassed<p>

by Kara. Soon after, she gets dumped by her boyfriend for being a "traitor." She is apart of the Prep clique and a sophomore.

* * *

><p>Mia - Mia is a main story character, and is a part of the Cheerleader clique. Mia initially appears during the Hearst High storyline as Kara's lackey and fellow cheerleader.<p>

Her brother Max is an up-and-coming football star. She begins helping the kids of the player's high school by warning them about the pranks Hearst High has been

planning.

* * *

><p>Recurring Characters<p>

Brianna - She is a character from Hearst High who was bullied by Kara and her lackeys (which includes Mia). She is apart of the Jock clique and is a freshman at the

start of the story and is the only girl in the Jock clique.

* * *

><p>Alyssa - She is apart of the Hipster clique and is a sophomore even though she is a hipster she is way smarter then most of the Nerds but is fairly equal to Junior and<p>

Bo. She is a sophomore.

* * *

><p>Kat - She is apart of the Cheerleader clique. She is Isabella's twin sister and has a self image problem and is always tired of being compared to Isabella and goes as far<p>

as cutting her hair and dying it black. she is a sophomore like Isabella.

* * *

><p>Karla - She is apart of the student gov clique. she is a sophomore. She has trouble with making friends because she comes off as dole and plain.<p>

* * *

><p>Minor Characters<p>

Ahmed - Filmmaker,Freshman

Adriel - DJ, Sophomore

Alex - Gamer, Freshman

Matthew - Cheerleader, Freshman

Marsha - Cheerleader, Sophomore

Ashlynn - Nerd, Sophomore

Brendon - Nerd, Sophomore

Carlos - Band, Junior

Chesteran - Student Gov., Sophomore

Damon - Filmmaker, Sophomore

Ezra - Musician, Junior

Gary - Gamer, Sophomore

Greyson - Actor, Sophomore

James - Dancer, Freshman

Janel - Glee, Freshman

Kendra - Cheerleader. Sophomore

Luke - Actor, Freshman

Maya - Artist, Freshman

Nathan - Prep, Sophomore

Nia - Dancer, Sophomore

Nishan - Nerd, Sophomore

Rabbir - Wallflower, Sophomore

Sakura - Gamer, Sophomore

Simi - Homecoming, Sophomore

Wes - Slacker, Sophomore

Kevin - Skater, Sophomore

Zaria - Musician, Sophomore

Zarina - Class Clown, Freshman

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters coming soon...<strong>


End file.
